For The Love Of A Daughter
by soulsurfer4life
Summary: About 14 years have passed since the movie. Gene's drinking problem has, if at all possible, grown. He's been in and out of 3 marriages, but coming out of the latest one he drags down Irene, his daughter. Drinking isn't the only problem though. What's a girl to do when hiding the bruises are not enough? Songfic to For the love of a daughter by Demi Lovato.
1. Comforter

_Four years old with my back to the door_

_All I could hear was the family war_

_Your selfish hands always expecting more_

_Am I your child or just a charity ward?_

Irene tossed and turned, trying to tune out the party going on just 3 steps down the short hallway. For being called Niceland, her life was far from nice. She suddenly stopped moving. Irene could feel the tears growing in her throat. Why stop them? She knew it was hopeless. Irene cried for herself to sleep.

_You have a hollowed out heart_

_But it's heavy in your chest_

_I try so hard to fight it but it's hopeless_

_Hopeless, you're hopeless_

Waking up the next morning, she found her father, among others, passed out in the living room. She dressed quickly, then left, heading for east Niceland.

_Oh, father, please, father_

_I'd love to leave you alone_

_But I can't let you go_

_Oh, father, please, father_

_Put the bottle down_

_For the love of a daughter_

_Oh_

She walked fast, heading for Ralph's house. She knew his daughter, Ruby, would know how she felt. Ralph wasn't a drinker, but her mother died outside of her game, so Ralph had to raise a 4 year old Ruby alone. More tears threatened to spill over as she walked. She was sobbing as she banged on Ruby's front door. She answered, her brown hair messy from sleep, slight bags under her hazel eyes, so much like her fathers it was haunting. She appeared grumpy, but when she saw Irene's tear stained and red face, her expression changed from grumpy to worried.

_Oh, I can be manipulated_

_Only so many times,_

_Before even "I love you"_

_Starts to sound like a lie_

Irene cried more as Ruby held her. Ruby saw Ralph peek around the corner, then slip back into his room. Ruby held Irene at arm's length, he tan skin glowing in the early morning light.

"Listen, Irene. You have to do something. Gene's drinking himself to death. Just our luck, he'll drink himself dead outside his game." She said firmly

"But if that happens, i can be your sister."

"Don't talk like that. We have to keep Gene alive as long as possible. Besides, he's the one my dad throws out the window every day." Ruby said, cracking a smile.

" oh, uh, Ruby. I was wondering if you could sing this at the benefit a few days from now." Irene asked, handing Ruby a piece of paper. On it were lyrics;

_Four years old with my back to the door_

_All I could hear was the family war_

_Your selfish hands always expecting more_

_Am I your child or just a charity ward?_

_You have a hollowed out heart_

_But it's heavy in your chest_

_I try so hard to fight it but it's hopeless_

_Hopeless, you're hopeless_

_Oh, father, please, father_

_I'd love to leave you alone_

_But I can't let you go_

_Oh, father, please, father_

_Put the bottle down_

_For the love of a daughter_

_Oh_

_It's been five years since we've spoken last_

_And you can't take back_

_What we never had_

_Oh, I can be manipulated_

_Only so many times,_

_Before even "I love you"_

_Starts to sound like a lie_

_You have a hollowed out heart_

_But it's heavy in your chest_

_I try so hard to fight it but it's hopeless_

_Hopeless, you're hopeless_

_Oh, father, please, father_

_I'd love to leave you alone_

_But I can't let you go_

_Oh, father, please, father_

_Put the bottle down_

_For the love of a daughter_

_Don't you remember I'm your baby girl?_

_How could you push me out of your world,_

_Lied to your flesh and your blood,_

_Put your hands on the ones that you swore you loved?_

_Don't you remember I'm your baby girl?_

_How could you throw me right out of your world?_

_So young when the pain had begun_

_Now forever afraid of being loved_

_Oh, father, please, father_

_I'd love to leave you alone_

_But I can't let you go_

_Oh, father, please, father_

_Oh, father, please, father_

_Put the bottle down_

_For the love of a daughter_

_For the love of a daughter_

Later, after Irene left, Ruby sat at her piano, crying. She couldn't believe the heart Irene had put into the song. She suddenly stopped crying and began playing.


	2. Too Late Pt One

**So, i decided to continue this. Sue me. **

For over 3 hours, Ruby sat at her piano. She played until her fingers were numb, and aching, going over every note and breath, until it was perfect. She called Irene and played it for her. When she was done, Irene was sobbing.

"It-it's perfect, Ruby. " She sniffed. But while Ruby was accepting praise, years in the past, a power surge ripped through Litwak's Arcade. Felix, Ralph, Calhoun and Vanellope were flung into the future, and directly into future Ralph's backyard. Literally. They landed in a dog pile near the very back of the yard

"What. Just. Happened?" Vanellope asked after she had untangled herself from Felix.

"Wait, listen..." Ralph shushed her. And sure enough, music was leaking out of an open window. They crept up and looked through the window. Sitting at a piano, was a girl. She was about 16, with brown hair, golden tan skin, and Ralph's eyes. A picture frame held a picture of Ralph and the girl, with "father, daughter" engraved around the frame.

"Correct me if i'm wrong, Ralph, but she looks like she could be your daughter. " Felix stated the obvious.

"Then if that's my kid, then that one's yours." He came back, pointing over Felix's shoulder. A girl golden blonde hair and Calhoun's eyes came running into view. Her stride was identical to Calhoun's. She looked panicked and scared as she banged on the door like her life depended on it.

"Ruby! Ruby! Open the *censored* door!" She yelled.

"Well," Vanellope whispered sarcastically, "I think we can all tell who she belongs to." She gave a sideways glance to Calhoun. The door swung open.

"Felicia! What is it? You look like you're about to have a heart attack, for God's sake!" The brown haired girl said.

"When was the last time you spoke to Irene?"

"About an hour ago, why?"

"My dad was just down at the code, I have no idea why, but he noticed that Irene's code was all ripped out." The girls looked at each other in horror. Then, by some unspoken idea, they both began running toward the main apartment building. The past foursome were all so confused, and they quietly, yet quickly, followed the girls.


	3. Too Late Pt Two

As the girls ran, the blonde one suddenly ran directly into a large, solid something.

"What the- Uncle Ralph!" At the sound of his name, past Ralph moved to get a better look. It was Ralph alright, he hadn't changed a bit. The brown haired girl spoke up again;

"Dad, where's Irene?"

"In her apartment, why?"

"It's a long story." With that, they brushed past Ralph and up the stairs. Confused, Ralph continued up the stairs.

**Felicia's POV **

I heard Ruby behind me panting as we ran up the stairs. The elevator just HAD to be out of order. Whatever, I'd tell my dad later. I stopped and dropped to my knees, pretending to tie my shoe, knowing we were running out of time, but I also knew Ruby would die of exhaustion before we got to Irene. I looked at Ruby, and she gave me a nod. I was used to running, since I ran from Cy-Bugs on a daily basis. Nodding back, we continued to Irene's apartment. We burst into the apartment, expecting the worst. But we found a normal apartment.

"Search the apartment. We need to find her before she does something she'll regret." I broke the silence, sounding a lot like my mother, Sgt. Calhoun.


	4. Dynamite Gal

**Hey everyone, I just wanted to let you know that i will be editing this, taking out the past gang. The plot i have just isn't working with the past gang. Sorry! Enjoy this chapter, and Plz Review! **

**Felicia's POV **

I took a deep breath as I opened the bathroom door. What I saw would scar me of the rest of my life. Irene lay on the floor, blood pouring from her wrist.

"Ruby! GO GET MY DAD! NOW!" I heard a door slam and I knew Ruby was gone.

**Ruby's POV **

I wanted to question my cousin, but the urgency in her voice stopped me. I ran blindly down the stairs, screaming my uncle's name. Stopping at a window, I saw Felix down with the other Nicelanders. I ran down the rest of the stairs, ignoring my screaming legs. I burst out of the door and told my uncle what had happened.

"Where's Felicia?" He asked when I was done.

"Sh-she's with Irene."

"Ok, go get Aunt Tamara, and i'll meet you both back in the apartment." He said calmly. I nodded then ran off, heading toward Hero's Duty.

**Felicia's POV **

I bandaged up Irene's wrist, but in the back of my mind, I knew we were too late. "Felicia..." She whispered. I gripped her non- damaged hand. "Has anyone ever told you how beautiful, kind, and so like your mother you are?" She must have seen a confused look pass over my face, because she whispered, "You are just like her, Felicia. A... Real... Dynamite... Gal..." And with that she took her final breath.


	5. What She Said

**Did I say editing? I meant 'Finishing out then totally rewriting.' Just know that there will be no past gang from this point on. Sorry, and Enjoy! **

Felicia was numb. Irene had just died in her arms. She was so in shock, she

didn't even hear her father come in the apartment. An hour later, Felicia found

herself in her mother's arms. Sgt. Calhoun had ran over immediately when she

heard what had happened to Irene. Maybe it was on purpose, but she kicked

Gene while she ran with Ruby. For being a mother of two, she was as fit as she

was the day she was programmed. Now, she held her daughter as she sobbed

into her brown hoodie. Calhoun rubbed her back in little circles.

"Sshh, sshh, it'll be ok" she comforted. After a while, Felicia spoke, her speech shaky and unsure.

"M-m-mom? You know w-w-what Irene said to me before... She..." Felicia vegan sobbing again.

"No, honey. What did she say?"

"She told me I was like you. That I was beautiful, smart, funny, and she called me a...a..."

"A what sweetheart?" Tamara's daughter was silent for a minuet. Then she whispered:

"She called me a dynamite gal."


End file.
